ruslnfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Persona 4 Abridged
Persona 4 Abridged (P4A) is an abridged series created by Rusl & Friends Productions and written by SlowkingCole, Kurohei, Corgi, Bonez180 and Linkzeldi (writing credits vary from episode to episode). The series started on March 17th, 2013, and currently has eight episodes with episodes nine scheduled for a 2016 release. Cast & Crew Main Cast/Crew *SlowkingCole: Creator, Writer, Editor, Voice director, Voice actor **Igor, Teddie , Mr. Morooka, Mitsuo Kubo, various bit characters *Kurohei: Writer, Editor, Voice director, Voice actor **Yosuke Hanamura , Gas Station Attendant, various bit characters *Corgi: Creator, Writer, Voice actor **Ryotaro Dojima, various bit characters *Bonez180: Writer, Voice actor **Kou Ichijo, various bit characters *Stapledlimbs : Voice actor **Yu Narukami , Narrator, various bit characters *Linkzeldi: Guest writer, Voice actor **Chie Satonaka , various bit characters *IHateToBeThatGuyBut: Voice actor **Yukiko Amagi , Margaret *Trans-Spam : Voice actor **Kanji Tatsumi, various bit characters *Pandasiah : Voice actor **Taro Namatame, Naoki Konishi, various bit characters Affiliated Members * Kawaiijessyo: Voice actor **Rise Kujikawa *Satellarma: Voice actor **Tohru Adachi, various bit characters *Homestuckmofo: Voice actor **Naoto Shirogane, Saki Konishi, various bit characters *TechnoVA: Voice actor **Nanako Dojima, various bit characters *CarryingStarlightInHerWake: Voice actor **Ai Ebihara *timaeusCreamsicle: Voice actor **Junes Employee, various bit characters *Uppedalevel: Voice actor **Aika Nakamura *Sagerr: Voice actor **Various bit characters Characters Investigation Team *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Teddie *Kanji Tatsumi Dojima Household *Ryotaro Dojima *Nanako Dojima *Tohru Adachi Velvet Room Inhabitants *Igor *Margaret Student & Staff *Mr. Morooka *Saki Konishi *Mitsuo Kubo *Kou Ichijo *Ai Ebihara *Daisuke Nagase *Aika Nakamura *Naoki Konishi Personas Yu's Personas *Izanagi *Pyro Jack *Ara Mitama *Orochi Other Personas *Jiraya *Tomoe Gozen *Konohana Sakuya Minor/Gag Characters *Junes Employee *The Narrator Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1 - (March 17, 2013) - Pilot that introduced Yu, the Dojima residents, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie, Saki, Igor, Margaret and the Midnight Channel. *Episode 2 - (May 20, 2013) - Saki is killed, and Shadow Yosuke is encountered in the Midnight Channel. *Episode 3 - (July 23, 2013) - Kou and Daisuke are introduced, Yukiko is kidnapped, and Shadow Chie is encountered in the Midnight Channel. *Episode 4 - (October 27, 2013) - Shadow Yukiko is encountered in the Midnight Channel, and Yukiko is rescued. *Episode 5 - (February 2, 2014) - Ai is introduced, and Yu signs up for the basket ball team. *Episode 6 - (January 17, 2015) - Kanji and Naoto are introduced, and Yukiko joins the investigation team. * Episode 7 - (March 5, 2015) - Shadow Kanji is encountered in the Midnight Channel, and Kanji is rescued. * Episode 8 - (TBA 2015) - Naoki is introduced, and the investigation team enjoys a school camping trip. * Episode 9 - (TBA 2015/2016) - Rise is introduced and kidnapped. * Episode 10 - (TBA 2015/2016) - Shadow Rise and Shadow Teddie are encountered in the Midnight Channel, and Rise is rescued. * Episode 11 - (TBA 2015/2016) - Mitsuo is reintroduced, and Morooka is confirmed dead. * Episode 12 - (TBA 2015/2016) - Shadow Mitsuo is battled, and Mitsuo is "rescued." Season 1 Specials *Persona 4 Abridged Gag Reel #1 - (March 31, 2013) - Ten minutes of bloopers and outtakes from episode 1 of Persona 4 Abridged. *Episode 1 Commentary - (June 30, 2013) - SlowkingCole, Kurohei and Stapledlimbs talk about the first episode. *Persona 4 Abridged Gag Reel #2 - (October 30 2013) - Almost twenty minutes of bloopers and outtakes from episodes 2-4. * Episode P5 - (February 6, 2015) - Yosuke, Chie, Yu and Teddie discuss the newest Persona 5 trailer at the time. * Episode Jeremy's Birthday (August 3, 2015) - Igor wishes ThatOneBlackDude a happy birthday as part of a larger celebration from his friends. * It's Always Foggy In Yasoinaba (September 4, 2015) - A bonus clip show in the style of an It's Always Sunny In Philedelphia intro. * Episode Jess's Birthday (September 10, 2015) - Yosuke gushes over the fact that Rise is moving to Inaba to Teddie, Chie, and Yu in order to celebrate Kawaiijessyo's birthday. * Persona 5 Hype (September 20, 2015) - Yosuke, Chie, Yu, Kanji, Yukiko, Teddie, and Makoto get interrupted by Morgana while talking about Persona 5 and its new trailer. Recurring Jokes/Themes *The Velvet Room - Before the beginning of each episode proper, Igor and/or Margaret are seen in the Velvet Room either talking directly to the audience/Yu or bickering amongst themselves. *Theme Song - The theme song changes with each episode to correspond with the character(s) who gets the most focus each episode. *Post-Credits - Each episode has something happening at the end, after the credits roll. Sometimes they are jokes that couldn't make it into the script, sometimes they're outtakes the editor thought were particularly funny, and sometimes there are events relevant to the plot. In earlier episodes, there was dialogue accompanied by a black screen which was an homage to the post-credits of The Midnight Frogs' Sgt. Frog Abridged. After Episode 2, this was removed. *Transitions - Generally, the cuts between scenes will transition with a beeping sound meant to emulate ticking and a clockwipe. This is meant to keep up the pace of the episodes. The editors try and have fun with transitions and change things up, however. Like in Episode 3, where The Narrator says, "Later that day" with an accompanying graphic. *Anti-reference - The writers make a strong effort not to reference any outside material. Jokes are written to be funny in and of themselves with the occasional nod to Persona 3/Persona 4 fans here and there. The writers' goal is to not alienate or exclude any audience member. *Anti-running joke - The writers also pride themselves in not keeping running jokes for very long. The longest running joke is mixing up "Yu" with "You" which still makes it's way into scenes now and then, but only rarely. *Quotes **The writers use "What the fuck?" and other variations a lot, and it shows in the dialogue. Category:Persona 4 Abridged